1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention concerns a method and apparatus for measuring the normal contact force of terminals in multiple terminal electrical connectors, and in particular, to a method and apparatus which can be utilized in a non-destructive manner.
2. The Prior Art
The force required to insert a printed circuit board into an edge board connector is easily measured and specifications for such insertion force can readily be determined. The force with which the connector terminals engage the printed circuit board, the normal force, is more difficult to measure. The normal forces of the terminal spring arm directly affect cycling durability and the magnitude and consistency of the normal force is a significant variable in the reliability of a connector system.
The difficulties encountered in known systems for measuring such normal contact forces are described in the article, "Non-Destructive Measurement Of Printed Wiring Board Connector Normal Contact Forces" by Roy Currants, Proceeding of the Home Conference on Electrical Contacts, 1977, and the article, "Electrical Contact Normal Load Measurement Device" by Dr. Weichien Chow, Proceedings of the Electronic Components Conference, 1968, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.